I heard that you like the bad girls, honey
by ItsSoWanky
Summary: Podczas wakacji każdego spotyka coś niespodziewanego. Dla Quinn, tym czymś było poznanie Santany.
1. Prolog

**A/N: Witam. Zaczęłam pisać tą historię, gdyż dopadła mnie jakaś dzika, letnia inspiracja. Byłoby miło gdyby osoby czytające to dały jakiś znak czy mam kontynuować. ****Co do historii, to nie powiem za dużo. Nie lubię niczego zdradzać i zawsze mogę zmienić zdanie, co do przebiegu wydarzeń.  
**

* * *

PROLOG

Od tamtych wydarzeń minął rok. Mimo upływającego czasu, wciąż nie mogłam powiedzieć co tak bardzo mnie do niej ciągnęło. Była zupełnie inna niż ja. Była dzika, wolna. I była najbardziej popierdoloną osobą jaką kiedykolwiek poznałam.

Zawsze musiała być w centrum zainteresowania i to jej się udawało, nie wiem czy robiła to specjalnie ale doskonale wiedziałam, że to uwielbiała. Dodatkowo była niezaprzeczalnie piękna, chociaż ona pewnie powiedziałaby, że jest po prostu seksowna. Ja uważałam, że jest po prostu jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Ona również zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Cholera, doskonale wiedziała o wszystkim co dzieje się wokół niej, jak ludzie na nią reagują. Wszystko to miała pod kontrolą. Świat był dla niej teatrzyk z kukiełkami. Miała władzę nad wszystkim i nad wszystkimi. Nade mną też.

* * *

Rok wcześniej

_3 lipca 2012_

- Ale w ogóle nie interesuje mnie twoje zdanie! – chyba pierwszy raz w moim życiu, jak znam Rachel podnosiła ona na mnie głos. – Wszystko jest załatwione! Wszyscy tam będą, nie możesz tak po prostu kolejny raz się nie pojawić, Quinn.

Potrząsnęłam głową. Nie wiedziałam co miałam jej powiedzieć. Chyba najlepszym rozwiązaniem było po prostu nie mówienie nic. Ale kuźwa, chciałam zobaczyć moich wszystkich przyjaciół bo większości z nich nie widziałam od skończenia liceum. Czyli od trzech lat. Jednak z drugiej strony jaki był tego sens? Okay, spotkamy się a później znowu każde pójdzie w swoją stronę. Tak stało się trzy lata temu i z pewnością tak się skończy i tym razem.

- Okay, Rachel. – przeczesałam ręką włosy. – Niech będzie. Pojadę z wami do Hamptons.

- Yay! Zobaczysz jak będzie fajnie! – Rachel, jak zwykle tryskała entuzjazmem. – Jak za dawnych czasów.

- Ta, spakuję się i możemy jechać. – powiedziałam znikając za drzwiami sypialni.

- Zrobię sobie kawę! – Rachel zawiadomiła mnie z kuchni.

* * *

Dziwnie było pokazać się po trzech latach nieobecności. Po skończeniu liceum stały kontakt miałam tylko z Rachel i Kurtem i to tylko ze względu na to, że wszyscy studiowaliśmy w Nowym Jorku i byliśmy sąsiadami. A pozostali? Mike, Tina, Finn, Puck, Sam, Mercedes lub Brittany? Co u nich słychać wiem jedynie z Facebooka, a dotyczy to głowie zdjęć i zmiany statusu związku. Stąd właśnie dowiedziałam się, że Mike nie jest już z Tiną a jest z Brittany. Jakby nie patrzeć mimo absencji nie byłam wcale tak do tyłu. Dzięki ci panie za Facebook.

Gdy Kurt zaparkował na podjeździe domu, który został wynajęty na długi weekend który mieliśmy tu spędzić przed nami było już zaparkowane kilka samochodów. Ten tuż przed nami był na kalifornijskiej rejestracji, co oznaczało, że należał do Mercedes lub Finna. Swoją drogą, którekolwiek z nich przyjechało samochodem z Los Angeles aż do Hamptons zasługiwało na wyraz szacunku za pokonaną drogę.

Cała nasza trójka wysiadła z auta. Rachel głośno trzasnęła drzwiami, jakby chciała powiadomić wszystkich o swojej obecności. Typowe. Z drzwi wyjściowych wyłoniła się sylwetka mężczyzny.

- Siema! – jak się okazało to Finn wyszedł nam naprzeciw. Zmienił się od momentu kiedy widziałam go po raz ostatni, jakieś dwa lata temu. Schudł, przypakował i generalnie wyglądał całkiem nieźle. Do jako pierwszej podszedł oczywiście do Rachel, przytulił ją podnosząc lekko do góry. Następnie zwrócił się w moim kierunku. – Quinn, ciebie się nie spodziewałem. Naprawdę miło cię widzieć. – mnie również przytulił, a następnie przywitał się z Kurtem.

Wszyscy usłyszeliśmy kolejny samochód wjeżdżający na podjazd. Odwróciliśmy głowy i naszym oczom ukazał się czary Ford Mustang. Chwilę później zza drzwi ze strony pasażera wyłonił się nie kto inny jak Noah Puckerman. Natomiast zza drzwi ze strony kierowcy wysiadła czarnowłosa dziewczyna o karmelowym odcieniu skóry. Nie znałam jej, pewnie była nową dziewczyną Pucka.

- Kurwa, Lopez, zajebie cię jak coś się potrzaskało! – usłyszeliśmy Pucka, który nawet nie zauważył, że stoimy kilka metrów od niego. Był zajęty grzebaniem w bagażniku.

- Luz, Puckerman. To tylko wódka. Alkohol zawsze się da jakoś zorganizować. – brunetka odezwała się zerkając do bagażnika. – Widzisz ciulu, wszystko jest okay. Panikujesz jak mała dziewczynka.

Po sposobie w jaki się do siebie odzywali mogłam się domyślić, że nie była ona jego nową dziewczyną. Puck zamknął bagażnik i oboje zaczęli się zbliżać do nas.

- Quinn Fabray, ciebie się nie spodziewałem. – Puck przytulił mnie.

- Naprawdę moja obecność jest aż taką niespodzianką? – zapytałam zwracając się bardziej w kierunku wszystkich.

- Lopez. – Finn rzucił w kierunku nieznajomej mi brunetki.

- Hudson. – brunetka odpowiedziała mu tym samym i oparła się o samochód stojący obok nas.

- Właśnie, to jest Santana. – Puck wskazał na ową brunetkę. – Studiujemy razem na UCLA.

Przeżyłam mój pierwszy mały szok podczas tego pobytu. Może sam fakt, że Puck mieszkał teraz w Los Angeles nie było takie dziwne, ale to, że studiował to owszem.

- Przez ten weekend będę tutaj zawyżać proporcję osób zajebistych do jednej. – Santana, bo tak miała na imię, jak okazało się była suką. Czego właściwie mogłam się domyślić. – Kurwa, Puckerman wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało ci się mnie na to namówić. Chociaż… - zdjęła swoje czarne awiatory i spojrzała prosto na mnie. – Może nie będzie aż tak źle.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. Oderwała się od samochodu i ruszyła w kierunku domu, po chwili znikając za jego drzwiami.

- Wydaje się miła. – Kurt chyba sam nie wierzył w to co mówił.

- Żartujesz sobie? To największa suka w całym LA. – Finn potrząsnął głową.

Wszyscy weszliśmy do domu. Był ogromny i urządzony 'na bogato'. Właściwie tego mogłam się spodziewać, przecież to The Hamptons. Zgodnie poszliśmy w kierunku salonu.

- Quinn! – zza swoich pleców usłyszałam głos Mercedes. – Kurwa nie wierze! Ej Chang, jebniesz jak tu przyjdziesz!

Mercedes uściskała mnie, a tuż po chwili powędrowałam w ramiona Tiny Cohen-Chang.

- Miło cię widzieć. – uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Ciebie też. – odwzajemniłam uśmiech. – Gdzie Britt i Mike?

W tym momencie powinnam się ugryźć w język. Pytam Tinę, byłą dziewczynę Mike'a gdzie on i jego aktualna dziewczyna. Taktowanie, Fabray.

- Nie mogli przyjechać. Brittany jest w ciąży. – Tina powiedziała to nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Tego Facebook mi nie powiedział. Brittany była w ciąży, okay przeżyłam właśnie kolejny mały szok. Aczkolwiek przecież mogłam się tego spodziewać. Ona i Mike byli w związku, są dorośli i postanowili zdecydować się na dziecko. Niech im będzie. Chociaż miałam wrażenie, że to po prostu wpadka.

Postanowiłam rozejrzeć się po domu. Obejrzałam salon, z niego wyszłam do kuchni, później jadalnia i ponownie znalazłam w holu obok schodów, które prowadziły na piętro. Tam postanowiłam zajrzeć później. Skierowałam się do drzwi prowadzących na tył domu. Gdy znalazłam się na tarasie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że dom znajdował się tuż przy plaży.

- Blondynka z fajnym tyłkiem. Rzadki okaz. – usłyszałam głos za swoimi plecami. Odwróciłam się. Santana stała oparta o ramę drzwi. Miała na sobie czarną górę od bikini i krótkie jeansowe szorty. W ręce trzymała otwartą butelkę piwa.

- Wiesz, że jesteś bardzo bezpośrednia? – zapytałam krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Ładnie ubrałaś to w słowa. Inni po prostu nazywają mnie suką. – podeszła do stołu i oparła się o niego stawiając butelkę piwa obok siebie. Z kieszeni wyciągnęła paczkę papierosów. – Palisz? – zapytała wyciągając paczkę w moją stronę. Pokręciłam głową. – To dobrze. Chujstwo uzależnia.

Wyciągnęła z paczki papierosa i zapalniczkę. Odpaliła go, rzuciła paczkę na stół i zaciągnęła się. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że ją obserwuję ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogłam i nie chciałam przestać. Wszystko co robiła, każdy gest, każdy łyk piwa i każde kolejne zaciągnięcie się papierosem wydawało się dla niej tak naturalne. A dla mnie tak interesujące. To ona była interesująca i niezwykle piękna.

- Podoba ci się to co widzisz? – uniosła brew do góry i uśmiechnęła się w podobny sposób jak kilka minut temu przy samochodzie.

- Uhm… - spuściłam głowę na dół. – Powinnam iść się rozpakować.

Weszłam do domu i pokręciłam głową. To wszystko wydawało się mi się dziwne. Nigdy wcześniej nie zainteresowała mnie inna dziewczyna, przynajmniej nie w ten sposób co Santana. Nie wiedziałam jak się zachować, co powiedzieć. Nie znamy się i spędzimy tutaj tylko 5 dni. Zapowiadało się więc ciekawie.


	2. Come and take a walk on the wild side

**1. Come and take a walk on the wild side**

Leżałam na łóżku w pokoju, który postanowiłam zająć jako swój i bezsensownie gapiłam się w śnieżnobiały sufit. Wciąż nie mogłam zapomnieć o Santanie i jej pytaniu 'podoba ci się to co widzisz?', tym wyrazie twarzy, jakby spodziewała się tego, że przykuje mój wzrok. A w myślach przecież czytać nie umiała. Do pokoju weszła Rachel.

- Nazwała mnie hobbitem. – opadła na łóżko tuż obok mnie.

- Kto? – obróciła głowę w jej stronę.

- Santana.

Parsknęłam śmiechem. Kurcze, że też sama przez tyle lat na to nie wpadłam. Rachel zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej.

- To nie jest śmieszne. To było niemiłe. – przerwała na chwilę – Ona jest niemiła.

- Nie każdy jest tak ciepły i serdeczny, Rachel.

- No wielkie dzięki za wsparcie. – wstała z łóżka i podeszła do drzwi. – Sam i Puck kończą robić grilla więc zejdź na dół.

Rachel wyszła z pokoju, a ja powoli wstałam z łóżka. Podeszłam do toaletki sprawdzając makijaż. Wszystko było w porządku. Przeczesałam włosy szczotką i wyszłam z pokoju kierując się na dół.

* * *

Wszyscy siedzieliśmy przy stole na tarasie i rozkoszowaliśmy się przysmakami jakie Sam i Puck przygotowali na grillu. Na talerzach znajdował się karczek, skrzydełka z kurczaka, warzywa i wiele innych pysznie wyglądających potraw.

- Gdzie Lopez? – Mercedes przerwała trwającą ciszę. Fakt, nie było Santany. Dziwię się, że zauważyłam to dopiero teraz.

- Gdzieś poszła, z resztą co ja ci będę mówić, znasz ją. – Puck powiedział zapijając jedzenie piwem.

Każdy ponownie zwrócił się do swojego talerza. Czyli Mercedes też ją znała. To wszystko wydawało mi się dziwne. Miałam wrażenie jakby wszyscy doskonale się znali, a ja jestem zupełnie obca. Jednak trzy lata nie pokazywania się im na oczy były teraz widoczne. Kurcze, a przecież zdawało mi się, że jestem całkowicie na czasie i wiem co u nich słychać. Myliłam się. Nie miałam o niczym pojęcia. Nie wiedziałam co u nich. I to wszystko z mojej winy, bo wiecznie twierdziłam, że nie mam czasu. Głupia wymówka. Czas zawsze jest, zawsze da się go jakoś zorganizować, a przede wszystkim dla przyjaciół.

Teraz zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, ile straciłam i ile muszę nadrobić. Pięć dni to niewiele, ale zawsze lepsze to, niż nic.

* * *

Impreza trwała w najlepsze. Każdy przytoczył jaką zabawną, często kompromitującą historię, powspominaliśmy stare czasy. Generalnie mogłam spokojnie przyznać, że jak na razie ten wyjazd należy do udanych. Nie miałam czego żałować.

Po trzeciej lampce wina przeprosiłam towarzystwo, mówiąc, że jestem niezmiernie zmęczona. Nie spałam od około 20 godzin, więc miałam prawo się tak czuć. Wstałam ze swojego miejsca i weszłam do domu. Następnie wlekąc się niezmiernie wolno po schodach na górę skierowałam do swojego aktualnego pokoju.

* * *

_4 lipca 2012_

Rano obudził mnie hałas dobiegający z dołu. Wzięłam do ręki telefon, który leżał na szafce nocnej obok łóżka i spojrzałam na godzinę. 4.57. Cudownie. Ciekawa tego kto nie śpi o tej godzinie i urządza sobie awanturę. Wstałam z łóżka, z krzesła obok toaletki wzięłam szlafrok. Założyłam go po wyjściu z pokoju. Gdy znalazłam się u szczytu schodów zauważyłam Pucka i Santanę stojących naprzeciwko ciebie, twarzą w twarz.

- To po co mnie to przyciągnąłeś w takim razie?! – Santana zaczęła gestykulować, z ruchu jej ciała mogłam się domyślić, że była wstawiona. I to konkretnie.

- Nie wiem, może miałem nadzieję, że się ogarniesz. – Puck pokręcił głową.

- Ogarnę? Czyli, że kurwa coś ze mną nie tak?! – ton Santany z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem stawał się coraz głośniejszy.

- Idź spać. Pogadamy jak wytrzeźwiejesz. – Puck wszedł do kuchni. Santana ruszyła tuż za nim i ponownie zaczęła coś mówić, tym razem ciszej i nie mogłam nic zrozumieć.

Obróciłam się na pięcie. Naprzeciw mnie stał brunet, trochę wyższy ode mnie.

- A ty to kto? – zapytałam mrużąc oczy.

- Uhm… No tak, nie znasz mnie jeszcze. Blaine Anderson. – wyciągnął rękę.

- Quinn. – uścisnęłam jego dłoń. – A jesteś?

- Chłopakiem Kurta. – uśmiechnął się.

Kiwnęłam głową w geście zrozumienia i wyminęłam go kierując się do mojego pokoju. Ciekawe, czy Rachel wiedziała, że Kurt ma chłopaka. Znaczy teraz pewnie tak, ale czy wcześniej. Przecież byliśmy sąsiadami, a ja o niczym nie wiedziałam. Dziwne. Ściągnęłam szlafrok rzucając go na krzesło i weszłam do łóżka. Zajęłam wygodną pozycję i próbowałam zasnąć. W tym momencie znowu ktoś zaczął krzyczeć. Tym razem głos był donośniejszy, tym samym domyśliłam się, że ta osoba była znacznie bliżej. A z pewnością ową osobą była Santana. Mogłam sobie tylko pomarzyć, że jeszcze zasnę. Z pewnością jak wszyscy w tym domu, bo szczerze wątpię, że ten hałas pozwolił komuś spać.

* * *

Śniadanie, które odbyło się około 6 rano ciągnęło się w żółwim tempie. Byliśmy niewyspani, a część z nas miała porządnego kaca po wczorajszych wojażach, które jak się okazało trwały do wpół do czwartej. Mercedes siedziała naprzeciwko mnie i podpierała głowę o butelkę wody, Rachel położyła głowę na stole, a Puck i Finn próbowali ogarnąć jak działa ekspres do kawy. Trochę technologii i dzieci się gubią. Aczkolwiek nie chciało mi się wstawać i im pomagać. W kuchni zjawił się Kurt, a tuż a nim, Blaine. Oboje opadli na krzesła obok mnie i podparli swoje głowy o nadgarstki. Tina wydała z siebie głośne westchnienie.

- Kurwa, umieram. – Mercedes wymamrotała wyciągając butelkę z pod głowy. Odkręciła ją i zrobiła dużego łyka.

Wszyscy usłyszeliśmy jak drzwi do domu otwierają się. Po chwili się zamknęły, a zza ściany wyłonił się Sam. Wyglądał okropnie.

- Stary, co ci się stało? – Finn zapytał opierając się o blat.

- Spałem na plaży. Piasek, mam kurwa wszędzie. A szczególnie tak gdzie go być nie powinno. – Sam podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej butelkę wody.

Wszyscy ponownie zamilkli. Ja chociaż wypiłam najmniej i poszłam spać najwcześniej podobnie jak reszta nie miałam siły i ochoty na nic. Marzyłam jedynie o kawie. Z coraz większej frustracji wstałam z krzesła i podeszłam do ekspresu. Nasypałam kawy, wlałam wodę i co najważniejsze wsadziłam wtyczkę do kontaktu. Wow, zadziałało. Po chwili kawa była gotowa. Nalałam sobie owego napoju do kubka i wyszłam na taras. Stół był wciąż nie posprzątany po wczorajszej imprezie. Zeszłam po chodach do ogrodu i usiadłam na leżaku.

Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnęłam. Gdy się obudziłam zajrzałam do kubka z kawą. Był on do połowy pełny. Wstałam z leżaka i poszłam z powrotem do domu. Wchodząc zauważyłam, że wszyscy byli w kostiumach kąpielowych, mieli w rękach ręczniki, leżaki i torby plażowe.

- Plażing, smażing, Fabray! – Tina wykrzyczała na mój widok. Jakimś cudem, po porannym zmęczeniu nie było już ani śladu.

- Pójdę na górę i przebiorę się. Za chwilę do was dołączę. – uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

Weszłam do kuchni i położyłam na stole kubek z kawą po czym poszłam po schodach na górę, do swojego pokoju. Otworzyłam szafę i wyciągnęłam z niej ręcznik i bikini. Poszłam do łazienki i przebrałam się.

Na plaży było całkiem sporo osób. Nie dziwiło mnie to wcale, przecież mieliśmy Dzień Niepodległości. Pogoda była cudowna, wręcz idealna można by powiedzieć. Lekka bryza pochodząca z oceanu była orzeźwiająca. Promienie słoneczne tańczyły mi na skórze sprawiając, że powoli zaczęłam zasypiać. W tym momencie na plaży pojawiła się Santana. Jej białe bikini doskonale kontrastowało się z jej ciemną, karmelową karnacją. Wskoczyła Puckowi na plecy i objęła go nogami w pasie. Ten chwycił ją za ręce tak aby nie mogła go puścić i zaczął biec w stronę oceanu. Spodziewałam się, że Santana zacznie piszczeć, ale ona zaczęła się śmiać. Po chwili oboje wyszli z wody zupełnie mokrzy. Jak widać Puck nie był już na nią zły, tak jak rano.

Do ręki wzięłam moje piwo, które oparłam o leżak i zrobiłam łyka. Nigdy nie byłam fanką tego napoju, ale na tak upalny dzień było idealne, gdyż jest niezwykle orzeźwiające. Santana podeszła do mojego leżaka i usiadła na jego końcu ilustrując mnie wzrokiem po czym na nos założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

- Mogę? – wskazała głową na moje piwo.

- Jest tego pełno w lodówce. – powiedziałam podkulając nogi robiąc jej więcej miejsca.

- Wolę twoje. – widząc mój ruch, przysunęła się bliżej. Wyciągnęłam butelkę w jej stronę, a ona natychmiast ją przechwyciła. Zanim zrobiła łyk na jej twarzy po raz kolejny pojawił się ten diaboliczny, zwycięski uśmiech.

* * *

Dochodziła 19 kiedy postanowiliśmy zebrać się z powrotem do domu. Powędrowałam prosto na górę pod prysznic. Nie wiem ile spędziłam tam czasu, pewnie około pół godziny. Ale tego mi było trzeba. Gdy już skończyłam zawinęłam się w ręcznik i weszłam z powrotem do sypialni. Na moim łóżku leżała Santana i mierzyła mnie wzrokiem. Nie potrafiłam jej rozszyfrować, bo jeszcze kilka godzin temu, gdy w ekspresowym tempie opróżniła moją butelkę piwa, cały dzień się do mnie nie odezwała.

- Co tutaj robisz? – zapytałam i w tym samym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że stoję nieruchomo w drzwiach łazienki.

- Masz wygodniejsze łóżko od mojego. – powiedziała nie odpowiadając na moje pytanie.

Wymacałam na ścianie wyłącznik światła i zgasiłam światło w łazience. Następnie ruszyłam z miejsca i podeszłam do szafy.

- To dobry pomysł, żeby się przebrać. Chociaż osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko temu ręcznikowi. – usłyszałam zza moich pleców. Santana była bezpośrednia jak zwykle. Chciałam już coś powiedzieć, ale odezwała się po raz kolejny. – Pojedziesz dzisiaj ze mną.

To nie było pytanie, tylko oznajmienie. Powoli odwróciłam się na pięcie i przeczesałam wilgotne włosy ręką.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Mówię, że jedziesz dzisiaj ze mną. Obie doskonale wiemy, że w moim towarzystwie zabawisz się lepiej. – wstała z łóżka i podeszła do mnie. Zaczęła przeglądać moje sukienki.

- Nie znasz mnie. – Santana wywróciła oczami.

- Czas to zmienić. – uśmiechnęła się w moją stronę a z szafy wyciągnęła zwiewną, czarną sukienkę na ramiączkach i podała ją w moje ręce. – Będzie idealna.

Spojrzała na mnie po raz kolejny po czym ruszyła w kierunku drzwi i wyszła zamykając je za sobą. Pokręciłam głową. Zupełnie jej nie rozumiałam. Właściwie, nie wiem dlaczego ale zaczęła interesować mnie coraz bardziej. A może nie interesować, a wręcz fascynować. Była trudna, to z pewnością, aczkolwiek była też zupełnie inna niż wszyscy. To było dziwne, wręcz irracjonalne. Sama nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć.

* * *

Wyszłam z domu. Santana stała oparta o swój samochód, który tym razem pozbawiony był zadaszenia. Miała na sobie obcisłą, bordową sukienkę. Bawiła się kluczykami. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła gestem głowy dała mi znać, że mam zająć miejsce po stronie pasażera. Tak też zrobiłam. Ona również wsiadła do samochodu. Obróciła się i z tylniego siedzenia wyciągnęła półlitrową butelkę wódki. Odkręciła ją i podała w moim kierunku. Pokręciłam głową.

- No dalej, Quinn. Mamy wakacje, możesz sobie pozwolić. – wzięłam głęboki oddech i odebrałam butelkę z jej ręki. Zrobiłam łyka. Dużego, o wiele za dużego i od razu tego pożałowałam. Podałam butelkę w jej stronę. Santana zrobiła trzy porządne łyki, o wiele większe od mojego i ponownie podała mi butelkę.

- Chyba nie masz zamiaru prowadzić po alkoholu. – zrobiłam małego łyka.

- Ależ oczywiście, że mam. – uśmiechnęła się w moim kierunku i przekręciła kluczyki w stacyjce. Wyjechała z podjazdu i mocno przegazowała samochód. – Pij, pij.

Ponownie się uśmiechnęła i ruszyła z piskiem opon. Wódka także nie należała do mojego ulubionego gatunku wśród trunków. Wzięłam do ręki nakrętkę, którą Santana położyła na desce rozdzielczej i zakręciłam nią butelkę. Spojrzałam na licznik. Jechałyśmy już 90km/h i Santana cały czas przyśpieszała. Chwilę później było już 110km/h, później 120. Moje serce zaczęło walić coraz szybiej. Rozejrzałam się po bokach samochodu. Nigdzie nie zauważyłam pasów. Znowu spojrzałam na licznik, jechałyśmy już 140km/h. Ręka Santany prosto z drążka skrzyni biegów powędrowała na moje kolano i zaczęła przesuwać się coraz wyżej. Nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić. Spojrzałam na nią, a ona patrzyła na łam od niej swój wzrok przenosząc go na drogę.

- Uważaj! – krzyknęłam gdy zobaczyłam przed swoimi oczami barierki wskazujące na koniec drogi. Santana gwałtownie nacisnęła na pedał hamulca, po czym zaczęła głośno się śmiać. Wysiadłam z samochodu głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

- Oszalałaś?! Mogłyśmy zginąć! – krzyknęłam i przeczesałam włosy ręką. Nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy, ale cała się trzęsłam.

- Błagam cię, zauważyłabym te barierki prędzej czy później. – Santana wysiadła z samochodu i podeszła do mnie.

- Prędzej czy później?! Zatrzymałaś się tuż przed nimi! – nie mogłam powstrzymać moich nerwów. Santana wywróciła oczami.

- Mimo wszystko, zabawa byłaby warta śmierci. – oparła się o drzwi, tuż obok mnie. Miałam ochotę ją spoliczkować. Gdybym nie zauważyła tych barierek teraz pewnie byłybyśmy martwe, a ona sobie z tego żartuje.

- Jak ty w ogóle zdałaś prawo jazdy?! – spojrzała na nią.

- Jakie prawo jazdy? – posłała w moją stronę uśmiech. Pięknie, czyli nawet nie miała prawa jazdy. Obróciła się i z tylniego siedzenia wyciągnęła swoją torebkę. Zaczęła w niej grzebać i wyjęła z niej małe, srebrne etui. Otworzyła je i coś wyciągnęła. Następnie wsadziła pojemnik do torebki i rzuciła nią z powrotem na siedzenie. – Masz, poczujesz się lepiej. – wsadziła mi do ręki, małą, różową kapsułkę. Dobrze wiedziałam co to jest.

- Nie dzięki, nie biorę. – wyciągnęłam rękę w jej kierunku aby mogła zabrać to z powrotem. Nie zrobiła tego. Sięgnęła na moje siedzenie bo butelkę wódki.

- Quinn, to tylko jedna tabletka. Nic ci nie będzie, uwierz mi. – zbliżyła się do mnie i przeczesała moje włosy uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie. Spojrzałam w dół na moją rękę w której znajdowała się tabletka. Nie powinnam tego brać, stanowczo nie powinnam. Ale co miałam do stracenia? To tylko jeden raz. Położyłam tabletkę na język i wzięłam, już odkręconą, butelkę wódki z rąk Santany. Zrobiłam łyka i oddałam ją w jej ręce. Powtórzyła moją czynność i ruszyła w kierunku siedzenia kierowcy. Również zajęłam miejsce w samochodzie. Santana przekręciła kluczyki w stacyjce i nawróciła. Tym razem jechała wolnej, bo tylko ok. 90km/h. Mogłam się domyślić, że jak dla mniej było to prawdopodobnie ślimacze tempo.

Zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowie, a obraz stawał się niewyraźny. Tak jakby ktoś zatrzymywał obraz i przewijał go do kilku chwil później. W pewnym momencie Santana zjechała z głównej drogi na jakiś leśny parking. Zatrzymała się, po raz kolejny, tuż przy barierkach i wysiadła z samochodu zabierając ze sobą butelkę wódki. Odwróciła się na chwilę w moją stronę, po czym podeszła do barierek i oparła się o nie. Wysiadłam z samochodu i zrobiłam to samo. Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteśmy tuż nad urwiskiem a pod nami jest tylko ocean. Spojrzałam na Santanę, robiła właśnie łyka wódki. Podała butelkę w moim kierunku. Z jakiegoś powodu od razu ją przejęłam i zrobiłam kilka łyków. Kątem oka widziałam jak na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Odwróciła się i usiadła na masce samochodu opierając się plecami o szybę.

- Chodź. – jej głos był niezwykle delikatny. Nie wyobrażałam sobie, że może mówić do kogoś w ten sposób.

Zajęłam miejsce na masce obok niej. Spojrzałam w niebo. W tym momencie rozległ się huk fajerwerków. Wszystkie miały kolor niebieski, czerwony lub biały. Pewnie ktoś puszczał je z plaży. Odwróciłam wzrok żeby spojrzeć na Santanę. Obrócona była bokiem w moją stronę i patrzyła na mnie. Zaczęła się zbliżać, a moje serce zaczęło walić tak jak podczas jazdy samochodem. Może nawet i szybciej. Oblizała moją dolną wargę. Chwilę później jej usta były już na moich. Pocałunek był namiętny, pełny pożądania. Straciłam panowanie nad wszystkim. Nad moim ciałem i umysłem. I to nie przez ekstazy czy alkohol. To wszystko przez Santanę. Tylko ona była teraz w mojej głowie.


	3. OGŁOSZENIE

Hej.

Wiem, dawno mnie tutaj nie było. Ostatnio nie miałam czasu, a tym bardziej motywacji żeby napisać cokolwiek. Mam nadzieję, że teraz się to zmieni. Myślę, że do października na spokojnie uda mi się dodać rozdział tutaj, albo do drugiego opowiadania. Zobaczymy co będzie pisało mi się lepiej. I dziękuję wszystkim za miłe słowa. ;-) Bless ya.


End file.
